Do Not Let Granny Win!
Granny Myrtle was once a sweet little old lady who lived in a shoe. She used to make cookies for everyone in her little town. Everyone loved her cookies very much. One day a little boy named Tony Heer came to this town he had heard about. He wanted to see how great her cookies were. Tony was a baker himself and was afraid of Granny's competition. He knocked on her door and was greeted by the little granny who held out a tray of her famous cookies. Tony took one and tasted it. He instantly fell in love with it and filled with rage because he feared for his business. He asked Granny Cookie if he could come in and have a glass of milk with some cookies. Being the sweet and considerate lady that Granny was she let him in. As she was filling Tony a cup with milk he hit her over the head with a rolling pin. This knocked Granny unconscious. Tony proceeded to tie her up. When she woke he threw her into the oven with her beloved cookies and set it to bake at 450 degrees. He poured gasoline all over her house and lit it on fire. Granny screamed for her life while she was being cooked alive. She prayed to Milky the cookie Diety for help. A man by the name of Seggs saw the smoke and heard granny screaming. He rushed in through the smoke and flames following the screams of Granny which led him to the oven where she was trapped in. He opened it and rescued her. Granny was then brought back to Seggs laboratory for he was an engineer. Seggs sexamined the charred granny and knew there was nothing doctors could for her because the damage was beyond repair. But Granny was still alive and seggs could not just let her die. So he used his special skills in biomedical and biomechanical engineering to repair Grannys body. Seggs built her an advanced bioengineered suit that housed her physically destroyed body. Seggs built her a deadly weapon to protect her from anything that trys to harm her again. The Golden Rolling Pin. Something went wrong when Seggs was repairing Granny. The computers that she was hooked up to short-circuted her already weak body and forced her soul and physical body into the computer. With her new body and her vengeful soul she was able to travel on electrons through the internet. She searched for her killer in the name of M1lky. As Granny traveled the interwebs she found a game called Cookie Clicker. Her soul became trapped in this game and looked for a way out for years. But was not successful in escaping or find the one called Tony Heer. If you stumble upon the game Cookie Clicker do not be fooled. It is an addicting game that seems harmless. There is a demon soul trapped in the game. If you shut the game or the computer down Granny will come out of your computer monitored and tear you and your family apart with her knife. She will cut you piece by piece and burn you as sacrafice to her Lord M1lky. You must complete the game to the very end or else. Category:Fanfics